


The Divorce

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, L struggles to understand emotions, Light has abandonment issues, Light just wants validation, M/M, Matsuda is precious and I love him, Mello has issues, Mutual Masturbation, Near just wants to play roblox all day, Poor Light can't catch a break, fear of intimacy, triangulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: In an alternate universe. Just two married idiots that have too much pride to discus ''feminine'' things such as feelings. Light threatens to file for divorce because of L never saying that he loves him. Light starts flirting with Matsuda and a bunch of drama ensues. Includes: A very Sassy L, a very sassy Near, a psychotic Mello, a tired Matt, a fearful Matsuda, and an exasperated Light.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matsuda Touta/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Near/Roblox
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2018 and never got around to posting this. I love this story so much. I love how sassy L is. I love writing sassy L and sassy Near.

Somedays Light would sit and wonder why the hell he and L got married. The two stubborn men had their 2 year anniversary a month ago. Light still couldn't believe that they tied the knot. It was something so inconceivable and yet he did it. And a little voice in the back of his head would snicker and tell him it was because he wanted to get back at his father. Light didn't know what he would be trying to get back at his father about. Maybe because his dad spent so much time with the task force that he was never home when he was growing up. And then Light was groomed into joining the task force without so much of a ''Do you want to do this Light?''

Light clenched and unclenched his fist as he thought about the two people causing him the most anger. Two domineering know it all men that can NEVER stand be wrong. That always knew what was best for him. That always talked over him or went behind his back and changed his plans. Light was seeing red but he kept it inside with a smile. Ironic that Light ended up married to a man that was very similar to the man he hated the most. His father.

L was domineering in every sense of the word. Childish and petty to boot. That's what attracted Light. L presented a challenge. A never-ending challenge. L was a constant thorn in his side. It still attracted Light to him but at the same time he felt more resentment than love towards the other. Light was quite fond of the man but not enough to say I love you. They never said that. Mainly because L never said it. For two years the married couple refused to say those three words. Light's reasoning was his husband should be the one to say it first. It hurt Light's pride to be the first to admit such a sickeningly weak emotion out loud. And yet he desperately wanted to hear it from his other half.

In the two years that they had been married, they have never said I love you once. Not even after sex and it was eating Light Yagami-Lawleit alive.

L would either roll over and curl in on himself, get up and get cake, or get right back on the damn computer immediately after sex. It made Light's blood boil.

L wasn't one for cuddling or discussing feelings. Light couldn't judge because he wasn't too into that either but every now and then Light did want to be held.

What infuriated Light the most is that L treated sex as if it was another one of his duties. Once or twice a month L would engage in ''coitus'' with him. Light hated that word. He fucking hated it. L's words were so detached and so fucking technical. Coitus this, climax that, lack of reproduction this, and so many other mechanical sayings. L flat out told him that sex was unnecessary between two males because they could not reproduce.

He stated he only did it to keep Light happy. Light still rolls his eyes at the memory because he has seen L orgasm before and boy he truly seemed to be enjoying himself. He orgasms every time they do it. Light recalls that whenever he tops L, he is a writhing mess beneath him. Toes curling, eyes rolling, and nails digging into Light's back. Light enjoyed how his husband's back would arch off of the bed as he reached his climax. And his breath would hitch. He'd let out two shallow breathes before letting out a long and languid sigh that always sent Light over the edge. On the flip side, L would be so domineering and kiss and bite him with a passion that Light couldn't even put words to. How could someone that ravished Light until he let out moans louder than he'd like to admit not enjoy it? If L was just humoring Light then why does he sound so excited and breathless at the idea of engaging in the act of ''coitus'' as his robotic husband puts it.

Light can see through L's lies. L is emotionless but he's not that damn emotionless. Light still wished that L showed more emotion.

That's probably why Light's interest in Matsuda has been peaking over the years. Matsuda was still as lively as ever. He still had big puppy dog eyes and still marveled at everything Light did. Light liked the attention and praise. He liked seeing the man's eyes light up and the little unconscious tilt in Matsuda's hips when Light complimented him or how he pressed into Light's reassuring touches.

Light knew for a fact that Matsuda was a bottom and an eager one at that. Enthusiastic and eager to please.

Light could tell that Matsuda would have no issue saying I love you. Matsuda says he loves everything. The task force got a new shipment of pens and Matsuda loved them. If the sun was shining extra bright Matsuda loved the day and wanted to go outside for a little bit. If L provided lunch Matsuda would say how much he loved L to L's chagrin.

L would call him stupid and overly feminine but Light disagreed. Matsuda was not stupid. He was an idealist. He was a lover in every sense of the word. He loved all things indiscriminately. Light admired that about him. He had a heart brimming with love. Hopefully Light can learn how to be like that someday.

Matsuda always talks about how much he wanted to be like Light but never realized how much Light envied his ability to be so kind and gentle and loving. He was always beaming. Must be nice to always feel so happy. Light felt his stomach grow heavy as if something had been placed upon it He couldn't quite figure out the feeling. It was a feeling he had never felt before. It felt like a ball twisting in his gut. He wanted to wretch. Feelings and emotions were sickening and below him. He had no time for such musings.

He was broken from his daydreaming by his husband's eyes burning into the side of his head. Light cleared his throat and straightened up going back into typing as if nothing happened.

Soichiro yelled for Matsuda to hand Light some papers because God forbid his father bring it to him himself. His father can't risk catching the gay.

Light let out an angry sigh through his nose while taking the documents from Matsuda a little too forcefully. He apologized by whispering,'' Thanks, Matsuda.''

Matsuda patted his shoulder in understanding before going back to his desk.

''You're angry.'' L deadpanned.

''No shit.'' Light mumbled not looking at the other.

''Why?'' L asks tilting his head.

''It's been two years and my dad still won't look at me or talk to me.'' Light grunted beating the keys on his computer a little too hard.

''No. Why are you mad at me?'' L clarified staring at him.

''I am not.'' Light lied through his teeth.

''Lying as always,'' L grunted looking away.

Light decided to ignore that last comment and focus on his job. He waited until the room had cleared out a little before he led Matsuda to a water cooler,''Hey...I was wondering if you'd like to go out for drinks?''

''Oh?'' Matsuda says excitedly,'' Is Light-kun asking me out on a date?'' Matsuda teased in a whisper.

Light rolled his eyes before looking towards where is husband was sitting all the way at the front of the office. Matsuda followed his gaze before gasping,'' Did I get it right? I was just joking!'' Matsuda hissed.

''No! I just wanted to talk to you about something...'' Light says softly leaning in trying to not look suspicious.

''Well, we are not allowed to talk about cases out-

''No! Not that Matsuda!'' Light hisses annoyed at how naive Matsuda was,'' Something personal...''

''Personal? Light-Kun trusts me!? Trusts me enough to speak about personal matters with me?'' Matsuda questions beaming.

''Yes...'' Light says leaning onto the wall nonchalantly.

Matsuda blushes,'' Light-kun is so cool!'' Matsuda cheers.

Light soaks in the praise like a wet rag. Light was soaking it up better than a bounty paper towel. Bounty quicker picker upper Yagami.

Light flips his hair back Justin Beiber style and grins when Matsuda squeals like a schoolgirl. Light snickers,''I'll text you a place and time.''

L swivels around in his chair,''What is your issue now Matsuda? Did you drop another phone in the toilet?''

Matsuda blushed and pouted embarrassed,''No.''

''Then leave! Your squealing always distracts me. It's time for you to leave anyway.'' L deadpanned glaring at him.

Poor Matsuda can't catch a break so Light pats his shoulder the same way that Matsuda did to him earlier. Matsuda beams and gets his briefcase before whispering to Light,''I'll see you later...''

Light nods smiling. His smile disappears when he sees his husband's glaring raccoon eyes. Light clears his throat and sits at his desk right next to L.

L sighs,''You know you really don't need to indulge the idiot. I wish he'd grow up. He's been naive for far too long.''

''Let him be! We need more childlike people in this world. Full of wonder and love instead of constant cynicism and bitter resentment with an attitude that suggests that they know it all. It's like talking to Siri you know? A robot an emotionless shell of a ''human''. Someone that just goes through the motions just to use those around him...''

''Hmmm...tell me how you really feel about me.'' L said sarcastically before going back to typing a document.

Light quickly texted Matsuda the restaurant and told him he's on the way,''Well anyway I have somewhere to be. See you later tonight.''

''Where are you going Light?'' L asks nonchalantly.

''Going out on the town.'' Light says with a shrug.

''Aren't we a little old for that?''

''Well it's not like you're invited so don't worry about it.'' light answers quickly.

''Touche...You're really wounding me today.'' L answered without an ounce of emotion.

Light huffed and left the place without another word. He didn't have time for L's passive-aggressive jabs.

Matsuda beamed at him while he walked up to the table but Light noticed his smile faltered when Light sighed.

''Long day?'' Matsuda questioned.

''I want a divorce.'' Light said emotionlessly.

Matsuda's eyes bugged out and he nervously looked around the room,''U-Um w-why are you telling me this? Isn't this for Lawleit-san to hear?''

''I don't know how to say it to him and have him take me seriously. I also don't know if a divorce would be right...you know in all of our relationship we never once said I love you...''

Matsuda cocked his head to the side before leaning in and saying,'' How?''

''Well, we both aren't the lovey-dovey types and he's just so aloof and I guess saying it makes me feel weak and feminine and he feels the same way so it just never happened?''

''Wait! How did you two even get married?''

''Um...One night after a case...we went all the way and L whispered ''Marry me'' after we finished...I think it was his first time so I just laughed thinking it was a joke but he just gave me this very serious and intense look and asked again...so...I said yes because I really do like him and we are both impulsive idiots. Plus I was pissed at my father for saying that I had no choice in my career. And L made me feel so good...I just...I didn't think things through.''

''Sooo...both of you feel that saying I love you is a threat to your masculinity and respectability plus it hurts your pride?''

''Yes.'' Light answered.

Matsuda snickered,''That's insane...''

Light sighed getting annoyed.

''I'm sorry.'' Matsuda said straightening up,'' Just say it sometime. Take him out to eat or something. I know you guys love each other. It's obvious. You just have to stop letting your pride get in the way.''

''Yeah but...I don't know...I just don't feel appreciated sometimes...Sometimes his compliments sound like scathing insults...'' Light confesses.

''You telling me?'' Matsuda says snickering before going serious again,''But you see...L is not as cold as he likes to pretend to be. He is not as disengaged as he likes to put on...You see I had to start cultivating an L dictionary...Behind some of those sarcastic statements lies words that he just can't string together to reach you...''

Light cocked an eyebrow,''What?''

Matsuda sipped on his drink before saying,'' Just change your view of L. Change how you feel about him. Change the negative view you have about him. Alter what you think he means. Be nonjudgmental. Just hear him out okay? If he says something sarcastic do not take offense. Listen and you will hear what he is actually trying to say. Sometimes the sarcasm is all he wants to say but other times it is a cover-up for a deeper feeling.''

Light tapped his chin in thought,'' How wise of you Matsuda...but...the things L says to you don't hurt your feelings?''

''Yes...they used to hurt me a lot more than they do now. Hell, he still hurts me at least once a day, but I realized he was just jealous. Or envious rather...'' Matsuda sighed before saying,''I feel that he hates naivety because he never really got to have that peace of mind as a child. He sees it as weak and a waste of time to dwell on feeling and express yourself through art and other ''girly'' things. I feel like there is a part of him that wishes that he could have done that as a child...and the other reason that he's jealous is because of our friendship...''

''What?'' Light deadpanned looking confused.

''You know...I think I was very obvious about my crush on you years ago...'' Matsuda said blushing.

''You still are.'' Light said.

''Oh?'' Matsuda looks mortified.

Light had to hold back a snicker at Matsuda's dismayed face,'' What are you getting at Matsuda?''

''L doesn't like our friendship. Never has...He feels threatened by my openness. I don't mind smiling and joking and spreading love to everyone. The opposite of him...I think he feels that one day I'll say something to you and you'll end up with me or something...''

''I mean...I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it...''Light said flirtatiously.

Matsuda blushed and threw back his drink,''Next topic please.''

For the first time in a long time, Light Yagami laughs.


	2. Drama

Karaoke was loud and crazy and Masuda stayed off-key. Light had so much fun laughing and dancing with Matsuda. He lost track of time. Light didn't end up coming home until 3 in the morning. He had confetti on his shirt and he was tipsy and feeling good all over.

When he got to the room he saw his husband on the computer as always. Light would have sighed but he was over it. Live and let live.

L said nothing to him as he got ready for a shower. When Light exited the shower L still said nothing. Light got into the bed and right before he started to drift off he heard L mumbled,''Have fun?''

''Yeah.'' Was all Light answered.

''We have work today you know...''

''I'm taking the day off.'' Light mumbled.

''Pardon?'' L said sitting up straight.

Light was not in the mood for an argument,''I'm taking off.''

''Hmmm...okay...'' L mumbled.

The room was silent before L whispered,''Still mad at me?''

''Yep.'' Light grumbled.

''Why?''

''You're like a robot...''Light mumbled.

''I'm just not a very emotionally brained person...'' L answered softly.

''Uh-huh...'' Light grunted.

''What can I do to please you?'' L asked softly.

''Love me.'' It came out before Light could stop it.

L snickered,''Love you?''

''Yes. You know that thing that good husbands are expected to do. I doubt you even love me. Did you do this for the benefits or what?'' Light grumbled feeling his anger bubble over.

''Hm...There were not very many financial benefits to be had taking a whiny brat in as my partner. I was wealthy before I met you Light. I actually gave you the limitless wealth you have now remember? You go out and spend MY MONEY on frivolous things!' L replied.

''Why? If you don't love me and it doesn't benefit you then why?'' Light hisses.

''So emotional today Light. Is it that time of the month?'' L taunted.

''No more jokes! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!?'' Light roared in L's face.

L blinked a few times before saying,''Nothing is wrong with me. I'm doing just fine...''

''I hate you! I fucking hate you!'' Light roars at the other. L blinked looking unphased. That only made Light angrier so he pushes L off the bed and gets even angrier when L lets him. Light resorts to punching at the other man but got no satisfaction since L either dodged the punches or countered them with his arm.

''Fuck!'' Light yanks a pillow from the bed and beats L until his arms are tired. L watches him curiously,''What's wrong with you L! Why won't you fight back!?''

''I'm letting you get all of this anger out. It's unhealthy.'' L said nonchalantly.

''You know what!? Fuck you! I'm over this shit!'' Light gets up and gets a suitcase. L watches as he hastily packs. Light swiftly closes the suitcase before calling Matsuda,''Oi! I'm staying at your place! Roll out the futon and be waiting for me!''

There was a shriek on the other end of the phone.

Light pulled the phone away and yells,''Just do it okay!''

''Whos that?'' L questions from the bed.

Light merely flipped him off and walked down the stairs with his suitcase. L followed him to the top of the stairs,''So I take it we're no longer a couple?''

''Fuck you L!'' Light growled before slamming the door.

Matsuda looked like a nervous wreck when Light came over with his suitcase. Matsuda said,''We literally said goodbye an hour ago! I thought I told you to work with him! Not divorce him!''

''Something in me snapped. I just...ugh. I confronted him about not loving me and he snickered at the idea. I don't care. Just gonna go to sleep.''

''It is four o'clock in the damn morning. There is no way I'll make it at work today...''Matsuda sighs running his hands through his hair.

Light yawned,''Do what I'm doing. Don't show up.''

''Ugh...that's easy for you to say Light! Most of the team likes you. I'm the underdog remember?''

''So what? Tell them to kiss your ass!'' Light argues and gets comfortable on the futon. Matsuda sighs and decides to get some sleep as well.

Light woke up to texts from L. Light had to blink a few times. L almost never texts him.

L: Will you be here tomorrow? We really need you to finish transcribing the legal documents I left on your desk

L: Speaking of transcribing...any idea where Matsuda is? He normally picks up your slack.

L: It's not like Matsuda to miss work and he's not picking up his phone

L: Are you alright?

L: Are you still mad at me?

L: I don't mind you being mad at me but at least answer me as a co-worker. These files were yours to transcribe

L: Where are you?

L: If you see Matsuda tell him to come have a talk with me

Light sighs and sends an ok emoji before laying back down. He gasps when his phone starts ringing. Light picks it up and with a groggy voice says,''Hello.''

''Glad to know that you are still in the land of the living. Will you be here tomorrow?''

''Don't know. Thinking about going on vacation.'' Light mumbles

''Light. Sweety...that is not how this works. That is not how any of this works...'' L sighs out starting to sound annoyed.

Matsuda walks in and asked who was on the phone in a tone that he may have thought was whispering. Light sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose knowing full well that his husband heard.

L's tone suddenly becomes light-hearted and jovial,''Oh what a surprise! Is that little Matsuda I hear? Put him on the phone...''

Light knew that tone of voice. He knew that when L talked like that shit was about to get real. Light sighs and hands the phone to Matsuda who is shaking a little,''Um...hello?''

''Hello Matsuda-kun...'' His tone was sickly sweet.

''Oh! Detective L-

''Save me the theatrics. I was just wondering why you're somewhere with my husband when we need you at work? Where are you two right now? Cancun?'' L asks his tone flippant.

Matsuda let out a nervous laugh,''Well you see...''

''What?'' L asked flatly.

''Me and Light were out all night and we're exhausted...'' Matsuda said timidly.

''Oh...You Poor thing...that sounds like a personal problem dear...and why exactly were you out all night with my husband? Working on catching criminals off the clock? Wait no! Of course not. You can't even catch criminals while on the clock! Silly me.'' L said in his deceptively chipper tone.

''I have caught criminals before! You never give me credit for it!'' Matsuda hisses getting a little irritated.

''Honey your daydreams don't count...'' L taunted.

Matsuda took a deep breath,''Look. Me and Light are taking a much-needed vacation. It would truly benefit you to actually do work for once instead of gobbling down all those sweets.''

''And it would really benefit you to shut the hell up and remember that I am the one who pays your bills, LITTLE Matsuda.'' L answers sweetly.

Matsuda clenched and unclenched his fist and looked as if he was going to his happy place.

''And what do you mean you and Light? Are you having a honeymoon with him? You know I heard he's married Matsuda...wanna take a guess as to whom it is he married? I'll bet a 10 million yen that it wasn't to you. And will NEVER be you. Remember that.'' L's tone turned acidic towards the end of his sentence.

Matsuda looked like he was fighting back tears. Light watched on wondering what could have upset him so much. Light put a hand on his shoulder and Matsuda bit his lip before saying,''Yes sir...''

''Good. Now put MY husband back on the phone will you?'' L demanded.

Matsuda pushed the phone into Light's hand before rushing to his room and slamming the door.

''Oooh looks like I hurt someone's feelings...'' L sing-songed.

''You're fucking despicable.'' Light growled.

''And yet I am your husband...'' L countered feigning confusion.

''Why are you such an asshole?'' Light hisses.

''That is very subjective my dear. Not a very nice thing to say to your husband...''

''What did you say to him?''

''To get his head out of the clouds. A better question for you is what the hell were the both of you doing until 3 in the morning?''

''Bar and karaoke.'' Light said.

''Doesn't sound like you...I thought you said those activities were for people with a lesser intellect than yours. Only feeble-minded morons enjoy nightlife activities huh Light?''

''I know I used to talk like that but I'm becoming more well rounded...''

''If that's what you want to call it...''

''Look. I'll send someone there to take our places. Maybe he'll bring some much-needed wisdom...''

''Um...I am the only one that can do that...you are not permitted to bring anyone.'' L said defiantly.

''Just watch me.'' Light answers before hanging up on his husband. He quickly dialed Near and the white-haired genius answered on the third ring.

''State your business...'' Near deadpanned.

''Help.'' Light answered.

''No.'' Near countered nearly hanging up.

''WAIT! I-I'll get you all of the Minecraft DLCs!''

''Already got 'em.'' Near countered sounding bored.

''I will buy you a ton of Robux!''

''How many?''

''At least 100,000,000 yen worth!''

''Now you're talking...'' Near hums on the other end of the line.

''Please! Please fill in for me at the task force. For however long it takes for me to calm down from dealing with L.''

''Pause.'' Near said,''What did you do this time?''

''I didn't do anything! We are just taking a break from one another.'' Light answers.

''What. did. you. do?'' Near's voice was as cold as ice.

''I didn't do anything!'' Light argued back.

''You are a compulsive liar. I'll be at the HQ by lunchtime and if I hear anything about you hurting him I will dispose of you myself.''

''Awww Near don't be like that! We're family!''

''You're not my family! You marrying L means nothing to me!'' Near said before hanging up on him.

Before Light could put down the phone it started ringing again. He sighed when he read the caller ID.

After debating letting it ring he picked it up,''Hello Mello...''

''What the fuck is this I hear about you running away with some bitch!? I called him earlier and he didn't say anything!''

''Probably couldn't get a word in edge wise.'' Light deadpanned.

''I would watch myself if I were you. This is a very busy time of the year for me but I can definitely make an appointment for you!'' Mello growled.

''Calm down. What did L tell you exactly?''

''That you are taking a break from him and you've decided to do it with that whore of a colleague.'' Light could hear Mello's phone vibrate he must have recieved a text. Mello gasps before saying,''What is this I hear about you getting Near to take your place in the office!? As if Near doesn't have a job of his own? You know...Yagami I've never liked you! I warned L a million times to steer clear but he took pity on your tired, broke, mooching, cheating, no good, bitch ass!-

Light cut the call and turned off his phone. He let out a sigh of frustration when he heard Matsuda's phone ring.

''Don't answer it, Matsuda!'' Light yells.

Matsuda just let it ring. Light started to get worried when Matsuda didn't leave his room for a while. Light walked into his bedroom to find him sprawled out on the bed practically dead to the world. Matsuda was snoring like a freight train and it was the most adorable thing Light had ever seen. The only thing that marred Matsuda's appearance were the drying tear tracks. L could really cut deep when he wanted to.

Matsuda's phone was going crazy on the desk. It was mostly L and Mello tag-teaming him. For someone that doesn't care or love him L was making one hell of a fuss.

Light sat on the edge of the bed and read all of the texts that L had sent Matsuda.

L: Where are you? Do you not know how much we have to get done this week? Light's staying home and now you?

L: Call me when you wake up

L: Seriously Matsuda? This is low even for you.

L: What have you been talking to him about? I don't believe your coy act for a second

L: Did you have this planned out from the beginning

L: You know I hate being ignored. I will deduct your pay

Mello: Who the fuck are you and why are you fucking up my uncle's marriage?

Mello: I don't know who you think you are but you'll hear more from me. Bet on it bitch.

Near: If I were you I would change my name and leave Japan. Mello's got a hit on you and he is not known for his mental stability. If you need a safe place to stay I can help you out until this blows over. L has the tendency to throw tantrums when things don't go his way and Mello kills first and asks questions later. I am not on anyone's side I frankly find this to be ridiculous. If you need help I am willing to help you. Just not Light. He knew what he was getting into when he said 'I do'

Light gritted his teeth. Okay so everyone was collectively hating on him. Well, he'd just have to stand his ground. Wouldn't be the first time.

He was slightly startled when Matsuda's phone started ringing. It was Mello...again. Light answered,''Yellow Mello.''

''Why did you ask Near to fill in for you?''

''Why not? He practically works at the HQ he just works at a different one remember?''

''No! I mean why him?'' Mello hisses,''He's very busy with a case involving a serial killer that has stolen 12 identities so far...on the other hand, I am working purely on commission with no fixed income...so why not call me? Why Near?''

''Because he works with our HQ Mello.'' Light answered sighing.

''No I think it's because you think I'm not good enough! Near this and Near that! Why am I not a part of HQ? I help you guys so much and yet again Near is fucking called!''

''Mello chill, did you forget your daily meds?'' Light asks exasperated.

''Fuck you! Near can hardly get off of fucking Minecraft for more than 5 fucking minutes and yet you call him first!?'' Mello yells back.

''I thought you hated me, Mello. Why do you care what I think?'' Light deadpanned.

''I do fucking hate you! But that's beside the point. I am a hard worker! I worked for everything that I have! Near has never done that! Near can't even wipe his ass on his own! SO why the FUCK is he everyone's go to!'' Mello yells his voice breaking.

''Are you cryin' man? Where's Matt?'' Light says getting worried.

''No I am not fucking crying! Where Matt is is none of your fucking business!'' Mello answers.

''Hmmm okay...I'll call you back in a second Mello...use your self-soothing kit and look at pictures of kittens for a little while.''

''Don't condescend me asshole!'' Mello griped.

''I am not condescending you...You really need to use your distress tolerance tools. Seriously. I'll call you back in a little bit.'' Light sighs out before hanging up, turning his phone back on, and calling Matt.

''Hello?'' Matt says sounding confused.

''Your husband's having a mental breakdown. Where are you?'' Light sighed annoyed at how much this situation has snowballed.

Matt sighs,''I'm out getting cigs...what do you mean a mental break down? Like a code orange, red, or black?''

''Code red for now.'' Light sighs out.

''Oh hell...'' Matt sighs through his nose.

''Has he been taking his meds?'' Light asks genuinely worried for the other man's wellbeing.

''I doubt it. You know how prideful he is about his mental health. He prays for 2 hours and then claims to be healed and the proceeds to set the fucking couch on fire. Fuck. Thanks for telling me. I'll try to calm his impulsive ass down.'' Matt said before hanging up. Light couldn't understand for the life of him how Matt could deal with Mello some days. Mello could be a calm and collected individual but when emotions were involved he lost all of his logical thinking. That is what makes him number 2 compared to Near.

To his ire his phone rung once again, Light answered smugly,''Yes honey?''

''Why are you doing this? We have a very important case!''

''What is the subject of the case, sweety...'' Light asked knowing damn well that L didn't care anything about this case.

''It's about a mass murderer. He is a well-known businessman so no one suspects him but I know that it's him committing these crimes.''

''Well since you already know, why do I have to be there?''

''Because I can not possibly do all of this strenuous work on my own.''

''Could you please get Mello to stop obsessively texting and calling me? Why did you tell him anyway?'' Light asked annoyed.

''I just needed help on the case since you and your boyfriend are taking a vacation.'' L said childishly.

''You are a big baby you know that? You blew this way out of proportion babe.'' Light said tiredly.

''Ha! I haven't even started yet.'' L said bitterly.

Light lets out a long sigh.''L...I really don't think I can do this anymore...''

The line was dead silent. The silence continued for 2 more minutes before L answered calmly,''Okay.'' and hung up without another word.

Light felt a storm brewing. He was terrified of whatever was being sent his way.


	3. The Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good ending is in the next chapter. The next chapter is the last one.

Matsuda was hiding under his covers. He looked adorable, a small part of Light felt bad for bringing all of this on Matsuda. He wanted to make it up to him. Light flopped on the bed and said,''It's official...I ''broke up'' with him...''

Matsuda looked horrified as he slid the covers off of his face. If it had been any other time Light would have laughed.

''W-why?'' Matsuda asked shivering.

''Don't be afraid of those idiots. They're all talk and no action.'' Light says shrugging.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that...'' Matsuda says softly before whispering,''Are you bugged?''

Light blinked a few times before patting himself down and checking his phone. He sighs in frustration, there were no visible signs of bugs but that does not mean that they were not planted on him. Knowing L he probably put some on his phone. Not to stalk him but for his safety. His husband was super vigilant about his well being.

Light mouthed,''Can't find any.''

Matsuda sighs,''Why can't you two just talk to each other? Why is this such a difficult thing to do!? Just say,''Hey honey you never say that you love me and that really bums me out...''

Light sighs,''I don't know...I just feel stupid admitting weakness to him...''

''What? This is not about weakness or having the upper hand! It is about loving and cherishing one another and being on equal ground! You guys' problems stem from the both of you making everything a competition. Everything is based around the other one getting the last word or besting the other. That's a very unhealthy dynamic...maybe it is best for you two to get a divorce and figure out how relationships really work. Also figure out things about yourselves...'' Matsuda says sighing.

Light nods,''You're right.''

''I highly doubt that you're bugged. I think he put a location tracker on you though, but he can't hear us. If he could he'd be blowing up our phones in objection. L is a very childish man as you know...always needing the upper hand and you are the same...having two people in a relationship that think like that is disasterious...I still don't understand how the two of you became a thing...''

''I think we were lonely...Matt and Mello have eachother and hanging with them can get awkward since they're always cuddling and crap, Near has his legos, and the task force have their own families and responsibilties and stuff. It seemed like we were the only ones that understood eachother...It was lonely. But I felt less lonely with him and then one night we just went all the way and it felt right at the time I guess? It was impulsive on both of our parts. Like I said ealirer.''

''I didn't even know that L could feel lonely.'' Matsuda said thoughtfully.

''We all can. L just doesn't like to admit ''weakness''.'' Light says sighing,''Suddenly I am very tired.'' Light crawls up to Matsuda's pillows and closes his eyes.

Matsuda's breath hitches in surprise and he nearly jumps up from the bed but Light stops him and wraps his arm around Matsuda's waist,''Don't go...''

''L-Light-kun...this isn't right...I really don't think we should-'' Matsuda was cut off by Light kissing him.

Matsuda took a while to kiss back but once he did they ended up passionately rolling around on the bed.

Light let his hands roam everywhere he could. Matsuda was kissing him feverishly. He seemed nervous but also desperate it made Light wonder if he was a virgin.

Matsuda breaks the kiss and moans,''Light-kun...t-this isn't right!''

''I know but I want you so badly...''Light licks his lips.

Matsuda looks tearful,''I-I want you too! I want you all over me!''

Light struggles to keep himself from pouncing on the other man. Matsuda slides into Light's lap and slowly grinds down on him.

Light groans and grinds upwards,''I want you to ride me...''

Matsuda blushes and grips Light's hair. Matsuda grinds down on Light experimentally. He rolls his hips a few times. Light lets out a low moan and squeezes Matsuda's ass and forces him to grind down faster.

Matsuda squeaks and hides his face in his hands,''That's too dirty Light-kun!''

Light chuckles,''This is dirty? Are you a virgin Matusda?''

Matsuda hides his face in shame.

''It's okay...I'm not judging you.'' Light says softly.

Matsuda mumbles,''You can call me Touta...''

Light pries Matsuda's hands from his face and asks,''Have you ever touched yourself?''

Matsuda squirms,''U-Um...y-yeah...I feel bad when I do though so it's very rare...''

''Do you feel bad about sex in general?'' Light gently runs his hands up and down Matsuda's back.

''Kinda...'' Mastuda mumbles.

Light gently rubs up and down Mastuda's back,''Lets...go slow with this...we don't need to have penetrative sex right now...we can just...pleasure each other with our hands or mouths...which would you like?''

Matsuda mumbles,''Oral is...too...it's too embarrassing. I don't mind touching you...''

Light nods and they both undress themselves. Light caresses Matsuda slowly, he takes his time and experimentally plays with his nipples. He licks, sucks, and bites wherever he can.

Matsuda lets out a loud moan,''Bite me again! Bite me! Bite me!''

Light bites Matsuda's neck and Matsuda lets out a loud moan as he arches his back. Light sucks on the bruise and Matsuda threads his fingers through his hair.

Light ran his hands up and down Matsuda's thighs before asking Matsuda,''Do you have any lube?''

Matsuda looks up,''Um...I remember getting some a really long time ago but I have no clue where it is...it could be in the bathroom? It's never been opened.''

Light gets up and looks around. He finds it and it's coated in dust.

Woah.

Matsuda wasn't lying about hardly touching himself.

Light coats Mastsuda's cock in lube and Matsuda does the same to him. They both share a heated kiss as they bring each other to their climaxes.

When Matsuda's orgasm hits he screams into the kiss and writhes in pleasure. Light lets out a low grunt and finishes on Matsuda's stomach.

They lay down and recover from their orgasms for a bit before cleaning up and heading to bed.

* * *

Light woke up to familiar voices. At first, he thought it was the tv but realized that one voice, in particular, caused him to jolt awake. The bedroom door was closed. The light from the living room crept in from under the door.

He heard his husband say,''Will you be returning to work tomorrow?''

Matsuda answered meekly,''Yes of course.''

''Where is he?'' L asked.

''Um...'' Matsuda seemed to be looking for an answer that wouldn't offend the other man.

Light decided to get up and finally face L. He opened the door to see L and Near sitting on the couch across from Matsuda. Light decided to sit on the couch next to Matsuda. He felt his skin prickling at the intense stares from the men across from him.

L simply stared chewing on his thumb.

Light felt as if his soul was being analyzed,''Um..why are you here L?''

''Was simply in the neighborhood.'' L griped sarcastically.

''No seriously. Why are you here?'' Light asks.

''Why do you think?'' L countered.

Near sighed,''This is stupid. Just say what you mean and mean what you say you two...no more lying and sarcasm. Just be honest for once.''

''Why are you leaving me Light?'' L asks.

''I don't feel loved. You don't love me. I feel that our relationship is dysfunctional and based on an unhealthy struggle for power when couples should be equal to one another...'' Light says refusing to look his husband in the eye.

''Hm. I am trying to find out what makes you think that I do not love you...I cherish you. I prefer to show love in other ways. I share my cake with you. I stood up for a full day to get married to you. I stay at home even in the middle of a case when you are sick. I clean up after you. I have seen you at your worse and you have seen me at mine...why should words matter over actions?'' L answers his tone blank.

''I still feel like you turn everything between us into a competition.'' Light grunts.

''Perhaps I do...you can blame that on my childish nature. Sometimes I am rude and harsh but I didn't think it was hurting your feelings.'' L says.

Light flinches at how L worded the sentence.

''Is this any reason to divorce me? I knew that you and Matsuda were not having an affair...emphasis on were. I only accused you two of that out of anger. I don't know what I did wrong Light. You never tell me anything. You give me that fake smile and say nothing. I don't know what's on your mind half the time.''

''Hmm...'' Light mumbles.

''Why do you run away every time we become closer. Every time I try to get close to you, you pull something that messes it all up. This whole threatening to file for divorce thing is a really good example. Every time we get closer and form a deeper bond you look for the door. And dragging Matsuda into your intense fear of intimacy is not fair Light.'' L chastises.

''W-well...I...I don't fear intimacy L...I have been intimate with Matsuda and I wish to be with him...'' Light says softly.

The room grew silent.

L nods,''I suspected as much...I will not fight you any longer. It would only do us a disservice. You have every right to leave me. At least tell me why...''

''We are not a good fit for one another. We're both looking for different things. I think that Matsuda is a better fit for me.'' Light says honestly.

L nods,''I...I will have you know that once this divorce is finalized I will have to take a long break from the task force. I will be working remotely for a while. I simply cannot face you...''

Near sighs,''This is why I am so happy that I am an aromantic asexual. I don't have to deal with any of this!''

L gives Light a bittersweet smile. He grabs Lights hand and shakes it,''It was nice working with you. After a while, I will return to work by your side. I just need time to heal. There will always be a piece of you in my heart and I will always feel protective and maybe even a little possessive over you. I love you and always will. I wish you and Matsuda the best in life. I wanted for us to work out so badly...''

''I did too L...'' Light replies.

L nods sadly and pulls Light in for a chaste kiss. They share their final kiss, it was filled with passion and longing. They stayed in a loving embrace for a while before L whispers,''Goodbye Light.''

''Goodbye L.''

Matsuda and Light watch as Near and L leave. Light feels his heartache as that chapter of his life closes for good. He'll miss every single one of them. L, Near, Matt, Mello, and Watari.

He knows that since he has chosen to leave L all of the friendships he has made with the people that he loves have been severed. No more arguing and telling stupid jokes with Mello, no more playing Minecraft and Roblox with Near, no more playing random video games with Matt, and no more tea time with Watari.

Light didn't realize that he was crying until the tears began to drip from his chin.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he made a huge mistake that he will regret for the rest of his life.

Maybe this divorce wasn't a good idea.

Maybe he should have talked it out with L instead of giving up.

Now he will never know what his life would have been if he has stayed with the love of his life.

Light is still staring at the door that L just exited from. He keeps feeling the urge to run after L and apologize. The weight of his actions makes Light feel as though he's suffocating.

All he feels is regret.

Regret.


End file.
